<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13.5 by KaeCooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311562">13.5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCooks/pseuds/KaeCooks'>KaeCooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plans and Promises [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCooks/pseuds/KaeCooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Total smut. What happens when Matt and Sylvie Casey get home from their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plans and Promises [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got home, Sylvie started to get out of the car, but Matt stopped her. She sent him a confused look as he quickly hopped out and jogged around to her side. He opened her door for her and offered her a hand to help her out. </p><p>She rolled her eyes at him, but was enjoying this over-the-top act. Deciding to play along, she got out of the car and gave him a small curtsey as he shut the door behind her. </p><p>A surprised squeak escaped her lips when he squatted, wrapped his arms under her butt, and lifted her into the air. He fumbled around with his keys when he got to the door, trying to unlock it with one hand while holding his wife with the other arm. She was about to tell him he could put her down to open the door, but he got it and swung it open. She had to duck so she didn’t smack her head on the doorway as they went through. </p><p>As soon as he’d closed and locked the door behind them, she felt him begin to lower her. Rather than let him set her down, she wrapped her legs around his waist. The length of the dress made it somewhat difficult, but thankfully it had ridden up just enough for her to make it work. They met each other’s eyes for a sweet moment. Sylvie took his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him.</p><p>Her soft lips met his gently. He slid one hand up to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She hummed against his mouth as his tongue flicked across her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him access, and she let him have the lead.</p><p>He slid his hand down to her neck and backed her against the door. One of her hands migrated to the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his cock beginning to swell in his pants. Dropping her ass down slightly, she rocked her hips against him, eliciting a groan. She unwrapped her legs and put her feet on the floor. She could just reach on her tip-toes. She brought her hands around to unbutton his suit coat. She pushed it off of his shoulders then started working on the shirt buttons. </p><p>He pulled the jacket the rest of the way off and haphazardly tossed it in the general direction of the coat closet. He began fiddling around where her dress was knotted behind her neck. She grabbed his hand to stop him, tugging his shirt out of his trousers with her other hand. Once that was off, she pulled him toward the bedroom.</p><p>He once again swept her off her feet and carried her the rest of the way upstairs, peppering kisses on her head as he went. When they got to the bedroom, he slowly sat her down and she instantly resumed kissing him, her hands roaming around his bare chest. He tugged loose the knot holding her dress up, and the material fell to her waist, revealing to him that she wasn't wearing a bra.</p><p>Her hands left his chest to unzip the bottom and Matt helped her push it to the floor, hooking his thumbs in her underwear on the way down. </p><p>Fully naked before him, she flicked her gaze to his tented pants and back to his eyes. He rid himself of the offending garments while Sylvie sat and crab walked backwards to the center of their king size bed. </p><p>Now naked himself, he crawled over to her. He lowered himself over her and pulled one of her perky nipples into his mouth, bringing a hand to the other one. She gasped, arching her back into him. His tongue circled around the hard, pink nub, and her fingers ran through his hair and over his back as she moaned.</p><p>He switched sides with his mouth, and course fingers trailed lightly down her abdomen to tease around her thighs. </p><p>She raised her hips. "Please, Matt."</p><p>God, she was hot when she begged. He started kissing his way up her chest and neck. "Please what?" he whispered huskily, brushing his lips over the lobe of her ear.</p><p>She moaned, raising her hips against him. "Touch me. I need you to touch me. Please."</p><p>Slowly, making eye contact, he slid one finger between her folds. He loved to watch as her eyes fluttered from pleading to that beautiful sparkle of pleasure. </p><p>She hummed in appreciation, rocking her hips against his finger. "More," she said after a moment. "Matt, I need more." </p><p>He added a second finger to his ministrations and dropped his head to kiss her. He trailed kisses from her mouth, down her cheek to her clavicle. </p><p>She moaned, arching against him, hands still roaming around his back and through his hair. She turned her head to suck on his neck.</p><p>"God, Sylvie," he growled, "I need you."</p><p>A wave of heat coursed through her body. "Then have me," she whispered.</p><p>His fingers slid out of her, and wrapped around his dick. He ran it a couple times through the juices flowing from her, then lined himself up at her entrance. Both of her hands slid to cup his ass, and she pulled him into her. Hard. He groaned and she gasped as his cock buried inside of her. </p><p>They may have been going slow and sweet up to this point, but it was on now. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting right back in. </p><p>A cry escaped her lips and her legs wrapped around his back as he continued pounding into her. Fuck, he felt incredible. Her hands grasped around his back, nails scraping. </p><p>He kept up the fast pace, urged on by her moaning, which grew louder and more wanton by the second. She was getting close, bucking her hips more and more erratically against him. He was close, too, and the way she was squeezing around him was driving him crazy. </p><p>“Fuck, Sylvie,” he panted. “Tell me you’re close, baby.”</p><p>“God, I’m so close, Matt,” she whimpered. </p><p>He licked his thumb and reached down between them to circle her clit. Her cries intensified and soon she was screaming his name, clenching around him as her release hit her hard. </p><p>The sights and sounds of his wife unraveling underneath him sent him over the edge. A few more thrusts and he was spilling into her, moaning as he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck. She held him tightly as the two of them came down. </p><p>After a few minutes, he rolled off of her and the two faced each other on their sides. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as the two smiled euphorically at each other. </p><p>She was the one to break the silence. “Matthew Casey, my husband,” she said quietly, her eyes sparkling as they danced over his face.</p><p>“Sylvie Casey, my wife,” he replied. “Fuck, I love the sound of that.”</p><p>“Me too. I love you so much, Matt.”</p><p>“I love you too, Sylvie.”</p><p>She smiled and gave him a slow kiss. Then she gently pushed him onto his back and tucked herself under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder and curling the rest of herself around him.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around to rest on her hip and his other hand interlaced with hers where their midsections met. </p><p>They were officially in this together and - though they had plenty of disagreements before and they knew they’d have more - this moment was pretty damn perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>